Handles for hand tools and various implements are quite old and highly developed in the prior art. The handles for most hand tools are generally cylindrically shaped and are longitudinally fluted in the case of screwdrivers, or knurled in the case of ratchet wrenches, to facilitates a good grip on the tool. If the tool is used only occasionally, the handles are generally satisfactory for the purposes intended. However, if the tool is used for an extended period of time, the handle can become uncomfortable, leading to blisters or callouses on the operator's hand. This is significant not only for the professional mechanic or tradesman, but also for the home owner, hobbyist and do-it-yourselfer. The latter, because of either necessity or desire, are spending an increasing amount of time using hand tools for car maintenance, general repair purposes and other projects around the home.
In an apparent attempt to improve operator comfort and simultaneously amplify the degree of leverage that may be applied to the tool by the user, the prior art has resorted to various knob-shaped handles and pistol-grip handles for certain tools. While these tools may be suitable for the purposes intended, the degree of operator comfort and convenience has not been maximized, nor perfected, for extended use of the tool. This is especially pertinent with respect to hand ratchet tools.
Additionally, the prior art has disclosed an assortment of odd-shaped handles, which are intended for certain specific purposes. These handles are generally gripped by the operator in the same manner regardless of the particular orientation of the tool in relation to the work being performed. To the best of our knowledge and belief, the hand tools and implements (with which these various odd-shaped handles are associated) are generally impractical or have not been commercialized to any appreciable degree. Moreover, these handles are not readily adaptable to a hand ratchet tool.